


Golden/Blue: The Shattering of Blue Eyes [Porn Edition]

by RainbowSheltie



Series: The Misadventures of Golden/Blue Porn [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Breast/Chest Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slight Cum Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's lighter persona has always been afraid of thunder and lightning, and the biggest storm of the century has hit the entirety of Los Angeles. The crack of thunder sounds like the sharp crack of a whip, and with it unimaginable pain and the faint smell of blood covering his body like a phantom. </p><p>The truth of his past has been unleashed like Pandora's Box, and only his darker persona can lock it away. Yet, even with his memories no longer a threat his body is unable to release the tension and fear which plagues his unconscious mind.</p><p>However, his darker persona knows that there is no better way to make his lover's body forget the lost nightmares: a good massage and sex. Soft, gentle, passionate, loving - free of pain and torture. It may be a long cry from his usual power of control and demands, yet somehow he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Welcome to the birth of Golden Eyes. Guardian. Lover. Soul.</p><p>Notes: Yes, this is exactly the same story as the [normal edition] but without the memories of Light Adam's fucked up childhood. Literally, all I did was delete the childhood memory scene (the child abuse/violence parts) so whats left is basically all the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden/Blue: The Shattering of Blue Eyes [Porn Edition]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this because I have a series for Golden/Blue porn bits. They are bound to crop up here and there and chances are it'll be sweet, hot porn bits. Instead of having to look around for them in the various Golden/Blue stories, I'm posting the porny bits (as separate one-shots) in a seperate series, dedicated to their hot, kinky sex adventures because I can.
> 
> I literally copied/pasted the story and deleted the childhood memories. I think porn wise, it has a better flow to it. So it's not a new story just... porn bits.
> 
> That, and without the child abuse and violence tags, you don't have to worry about being triggered and can just enjoy the rest of the story. Honestly, you don't need to read the childhood memories to know they were dark and fucked up. I hinted to it at the beginning when I mentioned the strike of a whip, the scars on his back and the faint smell of blood in the air.
> 
> Enjoy the porny bits. >:D

The thunderstorm covered the entire town of Los Angeles in some freak weather phenomena; it had rolled in from the sea and was one of the biggest storms ever seen for that area. Flashes of lightening struck seconds before the sound of thunder. Each crack in the sky sounded like the strike of a whip and Adam could feel the stinging stripes crisscrossing his back and the faint smell of blood seeping from the open wounds.

Adam felt his darker persona invading his body and he immediately relented control. Memories were threatening to flood his mind, the truth of his past and only those bright, golden eyes could lock them away. As sleep began to takeover, he wondered briefly if his lover was playing out those same memories inside his head; he must surely have his own set of nightmares, were that the case.

* * *

Adam blinked open his eyes, steel-blue gaze staring around in confusion until another _crack_ of thunder hit the sky. Strong arms cradled his body, rocking him, holding him. Loving him.

"I've got you, my soft one. I won't let go."

The flashes of lightening were almost just as bad, and Adam leapt off the floor, scrabbling frantically, trying to climb further into his lovers lap. "No, no, no!" Adam had no idea why he was so afraid, but he needed to get away. His back _still_ held the shadowy remnants of pain and the whiff of blood entered his nostrils, stronger than before.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop! I didn't do anything wrong!" Adam called out. "Make the punishments stop..."

Pain meant he was being punished though for what, he didn't know. Adam was crying again and he _hated_ crying because whenever he did, the punishments would start. His past... his past is full of anguish from injuries and abuse his mind _knows_ happened but has no context accessible.

Adam shook his head, burying it between the shoulder and neck currently attached to the body pressing him close. "My back hurts." Adam sobbed. "The smell of blood... the scars."

Phantom pains.

"Come up." His darker persona said after a few seconds pause. "The bedroom is no place for one such as you in this condition."

He was guided to his feet, and led through the house - Adam never once let go of this man, and subsequently created a death grip on the hand encasing his own. His lover didn't seem to mind the continuously increasing pressure.

Adam was led to the customized studio inside his home. This was the one of the largest rooms in the house, soundproofed and for home use, to record demos or sections of lyrics or verses, parts of songs to come back to later. It was useful when trying to write music, because of the high quality sound that a simple voice recorder or computer couldn't entirely do justice. Well, do justice to _Adam's_ voice anyways, since his insane vocal range was almost off the charts (and had once, if the interview was to be believed, blown out part of a computer because it couldn't handle Adam's high, powerful vocals). It was quite amusing and he had been oddly proud about it, too.

"Sing with me." Golden eyes turned towards him: intense, Dominating yet kind. "Let me hear your beautiful voice."

They both knew their voices and techniques, musical instincts were _exact copies_ of one another but regardless, Adam found himself blushing all the same. This time however, he couldn't bring himself to sing; he shook his head, body shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't focus. His lover sighed gently, shaking his head in disbelief before placing Adam's butt firmly onto a nearby rolly chair. He scoured through the drawers until he found a bottle of massage-lotion.

"Shirt off. Turn around." He said. "I bought one of your favorites: oatmeal and vanilla-bean."

Blue eyes lit up with expectation, and Adam quickly divested himself of his shirt and sat facing the back of the chair. This was one of the really, really expensive massage-lotions he liked to buy; he had been meaning to buy it for the last two and a half weeks. The instant he felt a cooling touch rubbing along his back, the pain faded into the dark from whence it seeped. Adam wasn't the best at giving massages, but his golden eye counterpart was... was.... ugh. His brain was melting. A pooling, oozing puddle sloshing around inside his head. That kind of good.

His lover began placing soft kisses down his spine. Hands roaming up his sides, gliding on lotion and filling the air with a calming scent.

"Pants. Underwear. Now." The voice was stern, but Adam could sense the gentle undertone.

Adam smiled, laughing. If people knew what this chair was often used for, Adam doubted they would be so nonchalant about sitting in it. To be fair they _did_ clean it before guests came over (it may have been cleaned minutes before they arrived, but cleaned it was).

"More." Adam begged, scooting his ass towards the front of the seat; his cock was soft, but beginning to fill with every caress of soft hands stroking his body. "Please."

He heard a chuckle from behind him. "Patience, little one."

Adam let out a chocked out sound as the man behind him thrust a heavily lubed finger up his ass while the other hand began stroking his cock. Even during sex, Adam hated pain unless it was a small nip or nibble; otherwise _any_ amount of pain caused him to panic and the scene, the sex, had to end immediately. So taking this man's cock - which was very much bigger than his own when erect, meant penetration took time. Sometimes his darker persona would spend almost an hour prepping him, using a quarter of a bottle of lotion or lube to make sure nothing hurt, that Adam was protected from the slide and burn of a cock inside of him, abrading his inner walls.

Sure enough, it had taken the man nearly fifty minutes before Adam was ready to take his lover inside his body and by that time, his own straining erection was constantly leaking and he was squirming under the intense heat of pleasure coursing his system. Adam's skin was soft and delicate now, having been covered with nearly half a bottle of lotion.

Upon the first slip of a cock inside him, Adam felt no pain - only pleasure and the slick, slippery slide had his balls tightening up and lifting so abruptly Adam felt he might explode and it _didn't_ help that he had also been kept on edge for the last hour as well, all sensations stopping just before he was ready to cum until Adam felt his body cool down enough to continue. None of this, however, helped with all the squirming and fierce determination not to cum so instantaneously.

Adam was soon removed from the chair, and they slid to the floor together. Once his knees touched down, Adam's upper chest was pulled towards the shoulder bones of his lover, back in a soft arch with a cock nestled snuggly inside him. The angle was making him cry out with every jolt and movement; intense pleasure, and a loving embrace he found himself addicted to. This cock, this man was the only one allowed inside of him.

One arm wrapped around Adam's stomach, the other pinching and twisting his nipples lightly, cupping his flat, muscled breast. The thrusting was always slow and smooth, never rough or harsh like Adam knew the man was so accustomed to. It told of this man's love for him beyond doubt, that his Dominating nature would so cater to Adam that it would forgo any traces of power exchange, or control during sex; and so willingly.

Adam was moaning in pleasure, writhing underneath the onslaught and groaned loudly each time his lover squeezed his breast. It was palmed, spread, gathered up and out like a woman's perky tit. A strange turn-on to be sure, but whenever he looked into those golden eyes with his blue ones so filled with shame, all Adam saw in return was love and acceptance. Besides that, Adam also knew this man had more odd turn-ons and kinks then Adam knew he would ever possess - or enjoy, to any degree.

Adam came the moment his lover squeezed both his small breasts. He spilled all over the chair, his stomach and the hands which refused to let go their strong hold. His balls squirted out another wave of cum when his lover twerked his nipples gently, pulled his breasts out even further; they looked even more rounded, small and pert. Adam's chest was slightly fuller then a normal man, so it was easier to create the illusion of a woman's shape. A small A cup, when they were stretched and lifted.

Adam felt bursts of cum begin to fill him, his lower stomach creating a slight bulge from the sheer volume being pumped inside of him. When the soften member finally slipped out, there was a familiar runny slide of cum down his thighs. Sometimes he would be plugged up, keeping it inside of him and... and... with his stomach inflated like this it was... oh god. It. Was. Fucking. _Hot._

His upper thighs were coated thickly now, his stomach flattening out until he felt cum soaking the floor, pooling heavily below him. He was lowered backwards, stretched out and rearranged so his back was snug firmly against his lover’s chest. Adam thought he saw a brief flashing of golden in the corner of his eyes.

"God you make me lose control, my little one."

Adam felt a soften cock pressed against his lower back; it felt intimate in a way that he would never allow any other man to do to him. Hands once more found their way to his chest, both breasts being cupped.

"Sleep, soft one." He said. "And the storm shall be over before you know it."

As he felt his eyelids slowly droop, blinking in a fight to stay awake, his head was turned to the side and a kiss was placed upon his lips, and a tongue running once along their length. Another version of a kiss. The pressure upon his breasts was firmer now, comforting. The gentle squeeze reminded him of who he belonged to, and just how much his lover cared for and protected him. Catered to him.

_"My love for you knows no bounds for we are of the same soul, and no greater love exists then that which makes it whole."_


End file.
